All men must die
by midlightx
Summary: Arya has been given the task of poisoning the thin man, but when she notices a familiar face on the docks she sees an opportunity to take a name off her list. Jaqen doesn't take lying to his face lightly. What happens when he catches her in her web of lies? Arya x Jaqen M for mature themes as well as for future chapters.


Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic ever, so please tell me what you think. I decided to take up fanfiction cus I suck at finishing stories, and really what to improve that as well as other areas of writing fiction. I'm very open to constructive criticism, so please don't be shy.

I'm hoping to do another chapter for this story as well as some more game of thrones stories. Mostly Arya as she's my favorite out of the bunch (maybe Arya x Gendry?), but also some more about other characters in GOT (not just Arya) as well and a few other fandoms as well. Anyway, Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

The night was dark and full of terrors and Arya had witnessed many but tonight was not a night to fear for she had been taken in by the faceless men at the house of black and white. Many nights had passed and Arya's entitlement grew. "Valar dohaeris" Jaqen had said to her after she had complained of the many days cleaning the same floors over and over again. It didn't help that the people who came to pray to the many faced god would track in mud from the city of Braavos. Not that it mattered to Arya, sweeping and scrubbing was not the problem, no matter how boring it may be, it was her impatience that was of issue. She grew restless throughout the nights, tossing and turning. Some nights she would wake up in the middle of the dark to horrific flashbacks of her days back in Westeros.

Finally, Jaqen allowed her the task of giving the thin man the gift of death, but she was far too distracted by an image from her night terrors that day. On the docks, there he stood alive; Meryn Trant. He had pulled her out of herself and she was not Lana anymore, she was Arya Stark of Winterfell and he was on her list. That day she would stalk the men of Westeros to the iron bank where he escorted them, then followed the man to the brothels. It didn't surprise her what twisted fantasies she saw him looking for. The girl he settled on was about her age, maybe younger, and not ready to experience what was to follow that night.

"You will have a fresh one for me tomorrow."

"Of course." You could see the worry the brothel keeps eyes, nodding as she knew to keep to his demands as not to upset him.

Arya was shooed out of the brothel after witnessing what she saw and went back to the house of black in white with a plan for the coming day. Tomorrow she would go back to the brothels. Soon she could put to sleep one of her nightmares, she thought to herself as she lay to sleep. The day had taken a toll on her and finally, she began to drift off.

"A girl does not stay up late this night"

Arya's sleepy eyes opened wide, turning her body to face him as she slowly sat up.

"What has a girl to do with the brothels in the city?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

She took a moment. Had he been following her? "...I wanted to become someone else. The many-faced god cannot have use for Lana for long." She lied.

"And who is a girl pretending to be?" He knew she was lying. He knew she had lied when she told him the thin man was not hungry today. Jaqen let it slide. He knew she was serving an ulterior purpose, but what she was doing he wanted to know.

"A whore." She cringed as she said the word, but there was no other way around this lie. So she dug herself in deeper.

"A whore." He repeated as he tilted his head upward. He could almost let out a chuckle. He went along with her little lies, but he wouldn't play the game of faces this time as expected. Instead, he would let her dig her hole as a form of punishment for the lies she told him and the many faced god. "A girl was ready to become someone, but now she thinks she's ready to become anyone she wants."

"I am." She almost shouted as she stood out of her bed, taking a step towards him. Her jaw clenched tight as anger flooded her veins.

"Really?" His eyebrow shot up in surprise. "Does a girl know what a whore is, what they do?"

"Yes." Arya said with a slight tone of annoyance. She wanted this conversation to be over.

He was becoming annoyed with her. Such entitlement. Such wasted potential. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her arm in the air and pushed her small frame against the hard brick wall, her arm above her head held by his tight grasp. Her body overcome with shock, she looked up to curse him. He was far too close to her, and for the first time she had been in Braavos, she was somewhat frightened. He pinned her to the wall with his body. She could feel his cold fingers on the top of her thigh, pushing her dress higher than was appropriate. Arya took in a breath he could hear hitched in her throat.

Jaqen looked her dead in the eyes. "Is a girl ready to do the actions of a whore?" He pressed her. His breath falling on her skin, Itching his fingers higher, just slipping beneath her smallclothes. "Is a girl ready to become anyone?"

Arya was screwed and she knew it, not knowing what to say anymore, stuck in her web of lies. Lies she told to Jaqen, lies she told to the many faced god, lies she told to herself. "A girl is ready." it was barely above a whisper. Arya Stark was not ready, but a girl was. No one could do anything.

Jaqen slowly let his grip on her go. His suspicion was still there, but her words where not lies. "The many faced god has no use for a harlot this moment." He moved towards the door. "Sleep." He finally said before leaving into the dark hall.

She could feel her legs weaken, and air flow out her lungs as if she had been holding her breath the whole time, but she was no longer frightened. "Valar morghulis" she whispered to herself. That night she would sleep well, never to have night terrors again.


End file.
